Room of Requirement
by xX-BlueEyedGemini-Xx
Summary: Just a smutty one-shot between Severus Snape and Regulus Black. Enjoy!


A Severus Snape X Regulus Black One-shot

Disclaimer: These characters to not belong to me and never will, if they did Severus would still be alive and the Dark Lord would have been victorious. These people belong to J.K Rowling, a brilliant woman.

The Slytherine common room was as quiet as death, not a creature was stirring, not even a house elf. It had long passed midnight and all the snakes were tucked away in their dorm room beds, snoring away. However, two beds were empty, one in the seventh year dormitory and the other in the sixth year dormitory. Seventh year Hogwarts student Severus Snape and Sixth year Pureblood heir of Black, Regulus Black was nowhere to be seen. Even if someone had the Marauders Map, they would still be unable to locate the missing Slytherine. So where were the two of them hiding? It could only be one of two unplottable places, the Chamber of Secrets or the Room of Requirement. The latter seemed the most likely because no one knew where the chamber was hidden or was able to speak parseltongue to get into it.

In the Room of Requirement, Severus and Regulus were once again meeting for one of their secretive dates. For the past year, starting on the day Lily no longer wanted anything to do with Severus after he called her a Mudblood, Severus and Regulus had been going steady. It happened when Regulus found Severus in a random potions lab, stirring a potion with red puffy eyes. Severus confided in Regulus his feelings for Lily and how because of Potter and his friends he had lost her. Regulus tried to cheer Severus by confiding in the boy that loved someone who he knew would never in a million year like him back.  
"How come?" Severus had questioned. He could understand no one liking him, but kind sweet Regulus Black, with his pretty looks and pureblood status. Whoever this girl was, she was either taken or very, very dumb for not falling for perfect boy Regulus.  
"Well I know for a fact that he doesn't swing that way, has a crush on this girl," Regulus replied miserably. Severus couldn't help but stare in shock, Regulus Black was gay, just like his blood traitor brother who had a thing for bookworm Lupin.  
"Do you think I'm disgusting for liking another boy?" Regulus asked in such a small voice that it broke Severus heart, which contrary to popular belief wasn't a lump of freezing cold ice or a dark hole that sucked up any kind of happiness and replaced it with evilness. That was Lord Voldemort.  
"No, of course not. You're free to like whoever, it doesn't disgust me." Regulus smiled beautifully and Severus felt his heart skip a beat. Strange, that usually only happened when Lily smiled at him, something that use to be quite constant before it stopped altogether.  
"Thank you Severus, that means a lot coming from you."  
"Really, how so?"  
Regulus blushed. "No reason."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah," Regulus sighed.  
Severus frowned. "Come on, you can tell me."  
"Well, promise you won't make fun of me or stop being my friend." Severus looked at Regulus like he was crazy for even suggesting such a thing, but nodded nonetheless.  
"The guy I have a crush on its... you," Regulus admitted, a pretty blush staining his high cheek bones. Severus couldn't help but stare, sure he had heard wrong. Did Regulus just admit to having a crush on him, the greasy hooked-nosed bat of the dungeons? How was that even possible, why did shy cute little Reg like him in any way shape or form other than friends?  
"Huh?" he finally replied, unintelligently if he might add.  
"I like you," Regulus tried again, but he sounded less embarrassed and more desperate.  
"You can't!" Severus exclaimed. Regulus shrank back a little.  
"Why not? Is there something wrong with me?" Regulus asked sadly. Severus shook his head, lank hair whipping back and forth.  
"There is nothing wrong with you Reg. You're perfect: small, kind, cute and intelligent. I am not. I am ugly and hideous with what some call a cruel and sadistic personality. You don't want me, there are better people than me, purer than me, in both senses of the word." Regulus seemed truly upset at this admission.  
"There is nothing wrong with you Severus. You're not ugly, in fact I find you quite sexy. You are not cruel, at least to me you are not and I could honestly care less about all that blood purity crap. Honestly it is not like we are having a half-blood child together," Regulus shouted. He was getting more and more desperate. He sort of lied when he said he liked Severus, well it was more of an understatement, he was in love with the older Slytherine, though he refrained from saying it; he didn't want Severus to bolt on him, he had just been cruelly rejected by that Mudblood and he wasn't about to add a greater load to Severus's already wounded heart. However, he would not give up on Severus, he would glue that heart back together and show him the love he needed. Only if Severus accepted.  
"You're deluded," Severus finally said.  
"Maybe so, but I do not care."  
"Black will murder me."  
"He has already shown that he cares nothing for me, why should he care whom I take to bed, besides he won't find out."  
"You want to keep it a secret."  
"As long as you do. I do not want to pressure you into anything, but if you want to come out, then we shall."  
"You make a tempting offer."  
"I tempt you?" Regulus purred, sliding closer to Severus and resting a feminine hand of his upper thigh, quite close to a certain body part. Severus could feel himself hardening, Regulus had such small, soft looking hands and he wondered how they would feel stroking his cock. Or how that small pink mouth would feel stretched over his girth or how he would look doing it. Or how he would look as he lay naked under Severus, pink nipples exposed, soft moans and whimpers leaving bruised kissed lips as he plundered the boys depths.  
"Very," Severus drawled in his deep baritone that always made Regulus shudder in pleasure. Grabbing Regulus's hand in his own long spindly pale potion stained hand, he guided it to his semi-hard cock. Regulus gasped and that day, Severus had received his first hand job.

From that day on, the two of them secretly dated until the day that they decided would be the right time to come out. Their close friends were the only ones that knew and were okay with it. Though they flirted openly in front of their friends, they spent their most intimate of times locked away in the Room of Requirement, which provided them with everything they needed. Tonight was one of those nights that Severus and Regulus shared a bed in the privacy of the Room. They had done many things before this, but tonight was going to be the night that they lost their virginity to one another. They were both nervous, but Severus, like the bookworm he was, looked up key facts and information, that had he not obtained, would have caused his boyfriend a lot of pain. The bed in the center was draped in Slytherine colors, but the room its self was comforting shades of brown and beige.

Severus decided to start out with a kiss, a chaste one that soon turned passionate. Regulus was letting out little cute moans into Severus's mouth, causing his prick to harden. Severus's thumb rubbed smooth circles on Regulus's pink stained cheek, while Regulus weaved a hand into Severus's silky soft black hair. The kiss broke soon after, but it was not the last. Several kisses later and Regulus was finally on his back on the king sized bed with a very horny Severus gazing down at him with deep black eyes. The kisses resumes, Severus showered them all over, on Regulus's cheeks, nose, and lips, behind his ear, under his chin and down the expanse of pale neck. Severus placed several lovebites in perfect view foe everyone to see. They may not know who left them, but whoever saw them would know that Regulus was taken. Severus was very possessive with what he deemed his. Cloths were to be discarded and Severus moaned at the sight of the petite chest on display, the skin smooth, pale and slightly flushed and glistening with sweat. Severus immediately went to give Regulus's nipples some pleasure, sucking on one and pinching the other. Regulus gasped and let out a soft mewls that went straight to Severus's already hard cock. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful vixen lay underneath him, willing and clearly desperate.  
"Sev," Regulus breathed as Severus switched roles, now sucking the other nipple while pinching the hard nub he had just been sucking. Regulus let out a little scream when Severus bites down slightly, though not enough to hurt much, just a pleasurable sting. Severus lapped at the little amount of blood before lifting his head up to once again gaze down at Regulus. He needed to do this to make sure this was really, to know that he wasn't about to wake up from a very realistic and pleasurable dream. Regulus moaned wantonly, wiggling his hips, trying to get Severus's attention somewhere else, somewhere it was needed most. Severus looked down at the bulge that was enclosed against skintight pants. He hooked his fingers under both pants and underwear before yanking down forcefully, instantly freeing the red and leaking appendage. Regulus sighed in bliss as his hard erection was allowed freedom, his cock slapping his stomach as the pre-cum fell right above his navel. Severus stared with a hungry expression, finally taking in the beautifully nude form of his gorgeous lover. Regulus was indeed as sight to behold and Severus was happy to say it was all for him.  
"Not fair, you too," Regulus mumbled cutely, tugging at Severus's shirt. Severus started to feel apprehensive. Regulus was pretty beneath his cloths, not a single flaw on his pale skin. Severus however had so many scars, some from his father and some from duels with the Marauders. Regulus however was not having any of that and wandlessly and wordlessly vanished Severus's cloak and shirt, leaving the older boy's upper half completely exposed. Severus was anxious that Regulus would be disgusted at the sight and leave his forever. However Regulus softly moaned at the sight of that well muscled but slim chest, running and fighting the Marauders was bound to give his some muscle, and ran his soft small hands all over the planes of Severus's uneven pale skin.  
"Sexy," Regulus muttered shyly. Severus smiled and took one of the hands roaming his chest and brought it up to his face before kissing the knuckle. Regulus blushed but he had a happy smile on his face. They continued next with Regulus sneakily switching their places so he was on top and Severus was on the bottom. Regulus's naked body was seated on top of his, his cock twitching with excitement and his bare ass resting right on Severus's clothed erection. They both moaned when Regulus grounded down.  
"Oh, you're so big," Regulus complimented. Severus grabbed those slim hips and thrusted up, poking Regulus's ass with his huge bulge. This went on for a while before Regulus stopped and slide down a bit. From this position, Regulus could easily unzip Severus's pants and take out his monster cock. The zipper went down slowly and soon enough a gigantic cock strung out, red with a purple head that was covered in bulging veins and was leaking quite heavily. It was about eleven inches erect and the girth about four and staring at it now, Regulus wondered how on Earth that was going to fit inside him. The only thing they could do was prepare him properly and hope that it didn't hurt as much as Regulus thought it would.

To begin with, Regulus leaned down some and began to lick the member from top to bottom, taking one testicle after another into his mouth, sucking and licking at them. Severus groaned deeply, watching Regulus give him one of the best head he had ever gotten. Regulus stopped playing with the heavy balls in favor of playing with the long thick prick. He licked and nibbled all the way up, paying close attention to the biggest vein, before reaching the giant mushroom shaped head and taking it into his warm mouth. Severus let out a pleasured hiss at feeling Regulus's small cute mouth wrapped around his head. Regulus swirled his little pink tongue around the head and into the slit, tasting the bitter pre-cum leaking out. Severus reached down and weaved one hand into Regulus's long curly dark brown hair and watched transfixed as his cock went deeper into Regulus's eager mouth. Severus groaned again when Regulus took him in as deep as he could before bobbing up and down on his prick. Soon enough the pleasure built and Severus honestly didn't want it to end too quickly, so he tugged gently, warning Regulus that he was close. Regulus seemed disappointed but let go of the erect organ with an audible 'pop'. Now came the part for Severus to prepare Regulus, so the older male quickly flipped their position so that he was once again on top. Regulus let out a little squeal of surprise as he landed on his back, a very horny, huge cocked Severus Snape once again in between his legs, looking him over with hungry eyes.  
"You ready," Severus asked.

"Yeah, I am. Please just take me already Sev," Regulus replied, spreading his legs wider so his pink pucker was on display. Severus licked his lips, drinking in the glorious sight that his little lover presented; he was indeed the definition of temptation.

Severus accio'd the bottle of lube he had brought, since he had read that it would hurt without it. Coating his fingers with it, he finally reached down to his boyfriend's most sacred spot. Regulus gasped sensually as Severus circled a lube-covered finger around the tight ring of muscle. Suddenly Severus pushed in and Regulus groaned in discomfort while Severus hissed in the tight feeling of his lover around his single digit. If he felt this tight around only one finger, Severus shuddered to think of the unimaginable pleasure his lover canal would bring his cock. Preparing Regulus gently, he went from one finger to four, thrusting them in and out, hitting his lover's prostate repeatedly. Taking his fingers out, he smirked at the small whine Regulus gave at the loss of his fingers.  
"Don't worry, you'll be getting something so much better in a minute," Severus purred. Regulus gave a needy moan and shook his bottom. Severus coated his cock generously and lined him self up with his lovers entrance. Reading that it was better to go in all at once then let his lover adjust, Severus did just that. Regulus screamed, though it wasn't in pain, because Severus had managed to hit his prostate dead on.  
"More," Regulus begged. Severus went into a frenzy, going in and out of his lover, making him scream out in pleasure every time he rammed the boy's pleasure spot.  
"Fuck yeah," Severus breathed. "So fucking tight." Regulus moaned, groaned, screamed, whimpered and mewled as Severus picked up his pace, seemingly close to the end.  
"Yes Severus, oh. I'm cumming," Regulus exclaimed.  
"Me too," Severus grunted. Severus reached for the younger boy's neglected cock and began to pump it. Regulus didn't last long and with one final cry of Severus's name, came violently onto their stomachs. Severus feeling the already tight walls clench up couldn't hold on any longer and ejaculated his hot seed into Regulus's ass, still thrusting and milking the last of him self into his lover. Severus then pulled out and collapses next to Regulus who was panting lightly, cum now dribbling out of his abused hole. They lay like that for awhile, just basking in their afterglow.  
"That was amazing Sev," Regulus commented sleepily.  
"Indeed it was," Severus replied smugly. Regulus gave a little giggle and snuggled into Severus's side, resting his head on the pale chest.  
"You know what Sev, I think I love you," Regulus yawned. Severus smiled.  
"I think I do too."


End file.
